The Secret Of Abby
by Five-Princess
Summary: Abby hides something. The crew is stuck under water and she is missing. Why? And who is this boy tha she always see ?


A/N: Hello. I don't have any ideas for Secret Luvers (Chapter 2 is done) so I did this story about Abby and Nigel. I picked the idea in Futurama. Enjoy!

Abbygail's secret

Intro: We are the first June. The accual day that the Kids Next Door need to go in Artic for their big test. Everyone get in the s.c.h.o.o.l - b.u.s with their stuff. Food, clothes, rainbow monkey (for Kuki) and pillow was there. Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were ready to go. What will happen't ?

Crashing out

''YAAY! S.c.h.o.o.l- b.u.s riiiiiide!'' Screamed the young japanese girl named Kuki. ''Ah... please Kuki. Stop screaming. I try to beat my score in my video game!'' Explain the aussie. ''Could you just stop for a minute, Numbuh 2 tries to starts the bus.'' said the british. The bus finally starts. All sit in different seats. They were flying in the deep blue sky. Numbuh three was always screaming but Numbuh five didn't looks like enjoying the ride. She was green like the shirt of her friend. ''Abby, are you okay?'' Asked her leader Nigel. ''Yeah boss, Numbuh 5 is okay. It been one hour that I didn't touched the floor and she feels like she's gonna... you know...'' She explains. ''I understand. Don't worry. Everything will be alright!'' Said Nigel. After this fatal sentence, the bus crashed. Everyone was screaming of horror. Numbuh 4 helts Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 1 was holding Numbuh 5. They were in the water. The bus was going under 300 to 400 feets faster than the light. ''Nigel! Don't EVER say that everything will be alright okay!'' she demand to her friend. ''I swear Abby!'' He swered. When the crew arrived at the bottom of the sea, they all looked at the windows. ''Oh no...!'' Said the aussie at the same time than Kuki. ''CRUD! '' Wally said after.

Imagination!

Numbuh 1, 3 and 4 picked a b.r.e.a.t.h.e.r (something to breath in) and went outside for searching for how to get out of here. ''Abby, why you don't come. It will be fun!'' Said the asian. ''Abby is way to sick to go there. Sorry Koops.'' Explain Abby looking like she hidding something. ''Hum.. OKAY!'' Ended Kuki. The three friend get out. Nigel was alone in his side and Kuki was with Wallabee. ''Wally, do you think we will get out of here?'' Asked Kuki. ''Of course we will. If not, my name is not Wallabee!'' He said. By his way, Nigel was walking. By hasard, he heard a sound. He went where the sound poped. ''Hello?'' He said to the thing. He could't belive what he saw. He saw a wonderful girl with brown dark hair going all the way, blue deep eyes and a blue long tail was on the bottom of her body. Her skin was dark and she was looking really beautiful. She is a mermaid. ''But... but...hum... I hum... gosh I hum... a... a... a... m... mermaid!'' He said with a huge blush. The girl came closer and kiss him before going faster than the light. When he came back in the bus, he could't even speak. ''Numbuh 1, are you okay?'' Asked the flyboy. ''I... I... I... saw a... a... m...'' He tried to say. ''Come on Nigie! Told us!'' Said Hoagie by joking. ''I saw a mermaid!'' He finally said after two hours of silence. ''Dude, mermaid doesn't exist!'' Abby expain. ''I swear! She was beautiful. She had blue eyes and brown hair and a long tail. '' He screamed. ''Imagitation!'' Said Abby with a blush. He went away and Abby too but only few minutes after.

The problem

Nigel was in his seat. He was laying with his pillow and his blanket. He looked at the window and saw again the girl. He automaticly went outside the bus. ''Hey! Hum... I'm Nigel.'' The british said shy. ''Abby know this!'' Said the girl. Nigel starts to be really confused. He looked the girl and next, he looked in the bus and saw that Numbuh 5 wasn't there. ''ABBY! You're a mermaid!'' He said. She puts her finger on his lips and said: ''Hush... everyone sleep. Come, Abby will show you the place!'' She said already pulling his hand. They sit on a big rock and start to talk. ''How many time you're a mermaid?'' Asked Nigel. ''Since Abby was borns. Cree and her mom too are mermaids. '' Abby expain. ''Wow... I didn't knew you got that hot side. I mean... I never saw a girl beautiful like you. I already did have a crush on you but I thought it was impossible to have a cute girl like you.'' He said. The french came closer and Nigel was still talking. Slowly, she kissed him on his sweet trembling lips. For the second time of his life, Nigel was not able to say a singel word. ''Nigel, are you okay?'' Asked Abby. He nodded his head. The next morning, everyone was there exept Numbuh 1 and 5. ''Where is Nigel...''Said Wally and Kuki continued with: ''...and Abby?'' ''I don't know. Maybe Nigel still search for his mermaid.'' Said Hoagie. ''...And Abby search for him? How cute...''Said Kuki before the two boys starts to panic. ''What?'' Said Kuki. ''Abby forgot her b.r.e.a.t.h.e.r. ! She will die!'' Screamed out loud Hoagie.

Savin Abby

The three other kids went outside of the bus. Hoagie was so scared of what will happen't to his two best friends. ''ABBY?'' Screamed the asian before her friend Wally scream: ''Numbuh 1?'' Kuki looked at something with one of those funny look that people does when they saw something so cute. ''Kuki?'' Asked Hoagie. ''AWWWWWW!'' She said before the two boys looked at Abbygail and Nigel sleeping together hand in hand. ''So.. it's her the famous mermaid that Nigel was talking about!'' Said Hoagie. They both wake-up. ''Yeah, but we need to find Abby now!'' Said the blond boy. They all looked to Wallabee wierdly. ''She IS Abby Wally.'' Said Nigel. ''Oh... ABBY IS A MERMAID!'' Screamed Wally.

End of transmition...

''Nanananana. I am under water. Nanananana! I am with mermaids. Nanananana! I look so fishy WOO ! Nanananana. Where did they go woah... Mermaids? Hello? HEY! Don't press that nooooo!'' Singed Numbuh qfour before I press the off buttom!


End file.
